


Dzień z życia

by NoNameRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, Mike i Luci tak bardzo niekanoniczni, aniołowie to w większym lub mniejszym stopniu wielka rodzina, archaniołowie to rodzeństwo, balthi wozi się super bryką, intryga?, rodzinne problemy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie fanficzki związane z moją wizją supernatural au - normal life. Ot, dzień z życia każdego z członków rodziny Shurleyów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kolejny boski poranek w domu Chucka Shurleya

                Chuck Shurley obudził się dość wcześnie, bo około ósmej rano, a nie jak miał w zwyczaju, gdzieś bliżej godziny jedenastej. Powoli wygrzebał się z łóżka zostawiając po sobie niepościeloną kołdrę i przewracając przez przypadek stopą kubek ze wczorajszą niedopitą herbatą, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę, że słyszy odchodzące z dołu głosy i śmiechy, które niewątpliwie mocno przyczyniły się do dzisiejszego wczesnego przebudzenia.  
Ziewnął głośno i powoli przeciągał się, aż kręgi w kręgosłupie strzyknęły mu satysfakcjonująco, a zrobił to tylko po to, aby na powrót wrócić do zgarbionej postawy. Odsłonił zasłony pozwalając dziennemu światłu przedrzeć się przez unoszący się w powietrzu kurz i niemal widoczny już zaduch oraz pozostałości po dymie papierosów. Z nocnej szafki wyłowił wśród butelek alkoholu i pomiętych papierów swoje okulary i wcisnął je na nos. Podrapał się po brodzie, lewą stopę próbował włożyć w prawego kapcia, a zaspanym wzrokiem mierzył tekst na włączonym przez całą noc komputerze, na którym pisał swoją kolejną książkę. Mlasnął, popatrzył raz jeszcze i skasował wszystkie trzy strony, które o pocie czoła napisał wieczorem dnia poprzedniego. Westchnął bardzo przeciągle odrywając się od monitora, bo znów z dolnej części domu odezwały się niezidentyfikowane hałasy. Nie śpiesząc się odnalazł wśród panującego w pokoju bałaganu szlafrok i założył go na siebie, poprawiając podkoszulek i krótkie niebieskie spodenki w białe paski. Otworzył jeszcze szeroko okno, bo panujący w pokoju zapach zaczynał być nieprzyjemny nawet dla niego i zwlókł się na dół.

Człap, człap. Człap, człap. Domowe pantofle Chucka człapały kiedy schodził po schodach. Dźwięki rozmów stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze.  
\- Gabe, zostaw te słodycze, zjesz je po śniadaniu!  
\- Cas, przyjdziesz obejrzeć nasz mecz za tydzień?  
\- Zostaw to, umyłaś w ogóle ręce?  
\- Co będziemy tak właściwie dziś robić?  
\- Możecie być ciszej, ojciec jeszcze śpi.  
Skierował się ku obszernej kuchni, gdzie ku jego umiarkowanemu zdumieniu ukazała się duża liczba osób. Wśród różnych twarzy zdołał rozpoznać nawet własne dzieci. Reszta to chyba jacyś ich szkolni znajomi.  
\- Mówiłem, żebyście byli ciszej! – syknął Michael wycierając ręce w kuchenny fartuch. – Kawy? – spytał Chucka, który kiwnął głową i usiadł u szczytu stołu. Powoli masował skroń lokalizując swoje pozostałe, kolejno witające się z nim dzieci po kuchni. Przy blacie, oddzielającym część kuchenną od części jadalnej, na wysokim krześle siedziała dwójka osobników. Chłopiec, którego imię Chuckowi aktualnie wypadło z głowy, młodszy syn Johna Winchestera, oraz Ruby, którą kojarzył tylko dlatego, że na nielicznych szkolnych wywiadówkach na które musiał pójść, ponieważ Michael nie mógł z powodu pracy, wychowawca zawsze prosił jej rodziców o pozostanie chwilę dłużej na „krótką rozmowę o zachowaniu córki”. Obydwoje, jak mu się zdawało, chodzili do klasy razem z Gabrielem. Obok nich siedziała Raphael z nosem w książce, podniosła tylko na chwilę wzrok na ojca żeby rzucić szybkie „dzień dobry” i znów zniknęła za podręcznikiem do medycyny. Przy stole siedział jego siostrzeniec Castiel ze starszym z Winchesterów i Gabriel, który pakował do ust kolejnego cukierka, rozgryzając go głośno, ewidentnie na złość Michaelowi.  
\- Czy nie powinniście być w szkole? – spytał z zadumaną miną i zmarszczonym czołem, ledwo co kontaktując z rzeczywistością, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej, patrząc na młodzież w swojej kuchni.  
\- Jest sobota, wujku – wyjaśnił Castiel, na co Chuck zasępił się lekko. Oznaczało to, że nie zauważył w ogóle czwartku i piątku, a termin oddania wstępnej wersji jego kolejnej książki z cyklu „Unnatural” zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Kiedy pojawiła się przed nim kawa posłał swojemu najstarszemu synowi pytające spojrzenie, które łatwo było rozszyfrować jako „Skąd te wszystkie dzieci i co one robią tak wcześnie rano w mojej kuchni?”. Michael odchrząknął tylko.  
\- Gabriel i Castiel, przygotujcie stół. Raph odłóż na książkę i pilnuj, żeby naleśniki się nie przypaliły, umyjcie wszyscy ręce. Gabriel, zostaw te słodycze… proszę cię o coś! – krzyknął, ale Gabe wyszczerzył się tylko i wystawił mu język odskakując od brata, który już sięgał po paczkę cukierków. Wszyscy zajęli się przygotowaniami do śniadania, znów nastało poruszenie i hałas, które uprzednio zniknęło wraz z pojawieniem się Chucka w kuchni. Przyjemny zapach kawy i smażonych naleśników poniósł się po domu.  
\- Ekhem… - mruknął i popatrzył na Deana, który wstawał właśnie od stołu za Castielem, żeby pomóc mu w przygotowaniach. – Co tam słuchać u ojca, Dean? – spytał. Znał trochę Johna, byłego wojskowego, teraz mechanika. Właściwie na takich osiedlach to wszyscy, chcąc czy nie chcąc, w jakimś stopniu się znali. Winchesterowie, ojciec z dwójką synów, wprowadzili się tu stosunkowo niedawno.  
\- Huh, w porządku. Niedługo przyjeżdża do nas dziadek, więc próbuje posprzątać pokój gościnny– uśmiechnął się chłopak.  
\- Dziadek? Dlaczego nic mi o tym nie wspomniałeś, Dean? – zainteresował się Castiel. – Czy to ten od podziemnych bibliotek, który należał do sekty?  
\- _Stowarzyszenia_ , Cas, stowarzyszenia – poprawił go urażony Dean i zaczął tłumaczyć dokładniej o co chodzi w stowarzyszeniu Ludzi Pisma.  
\- Aha… dobrze – mruknął do nikogo konkretnego Chuck tracąc zainteresowanie siostrzeńcem i jego chłopakiem. Zerknął ponownie na Michaela, który przewiesił sobie ścierkę kuchenną przez ramię i dosiadł się do ojca. – Czy nie powinieneś być w pracy? – spytał, coś czując, że jedna kawa może mu nie wystarczyć. Od tygodnia praktycznie nie wychodził z domu, a właściwie to ze swojego pokoju, próbując wycisnąć cokolwiek ze swojego dzieła. Jak na razie nawet go nie zaczął. Będąc uczciwym trzeba zaznaczyć, że zaczynał pisać już dziesiątki razy, ale sam pomysł na akcję i fabułę z każdą nową próbą wydawał mu się coraz bardziej absurdalny, nawet jak na jego standardy pisania. Ten tom zapowiadał się wyjątkowo źle.  
\- Mam dziś na później – odpowiedział krótko Michael. Przez chwilę siedzieli w względnej ciszy, podczas której z kuchni dochodziły brzdęki sztućców i talerzy, a z łazienki odgłosy przepychanek i krzyków, przez które można by przypuszczać, że Michael niańczył tu całe przedszkole a nie paru licealistów.  
\- A gdzie Lucyfer? – kolejne pytanie. Po krótkim milczeniu padła odpowiedź:  
\- Nie wiem. – Nie skłamał po to, żeby kryć młodszego brata, ale żeby nie denerwować i rozpraszać ojca w trakcie kryzysu twórczego, podgrzewanego częstymi telefonami od wydawcy. Kiedy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora porozmawia z nim na temat pracy i zachowania Lucyfera, ale na razie musiał zająć się domem i rodzeństwem dopóki książka nie zostanie skończona. W zasadzie, tak czy siak się tym zajmował, niezależnie od tego czy Chuck zaczynał, kończył czy też był w środku pisania. A gdy tylko oddawał jedną książkę do druku od razu zaczynał pisać następną.  
\- A te wszystkie dzieci to…?  
\- Po śniadaniu jadą nad jezioro. Poza Raph.  
\- Nad jezioro?  
\- Tak, Gabriel pytał cię o pozwolenie tydzień temu… Bo pytał, prawda? – upewnił się Michael czujnie, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Chucka. Gabriel ponad ramieniem brata błagalnie złożył ręce i uśmiechnął się prosząco do ojca, który powoli kiwnął głową.  
\- …a taaak, jezioro, tak. Rzeczywiście – przytaknął wolno. Gabe zacisnął tryumfalnie pieści i w niemej radości wykonał taniec zwycięstwa niemal potrącając przechodzącego obok Deana z talerzami.  
\- I co się tak cieszysz, co? – sapnął z trudem odzyskując równowagę Winchester.  
\- Weekend nad jeziorem, Deanuś! – odparł siadając na swoim miejscu i mrugając do ojca, który uśmiechnął się niemrawo. Dopił kawę i wyszedł z kuchni zanim całe towarzystwo na powrót stłoczyło się przy stole.

\---

                Wrócił do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Niechętnie usiadł przed komputerem. Czarna kreseczka na białej kartce Worda mrugała do niego smutno równomiernym pulsem. Nie miał pomysłu. To był już dziewiąty tom jego serii i nie miał pojęcia co dalej. Dziennikarz Sal Harrison jeździ po kraju śladem paranormalnych zjawisk szukając materiałów na swoje historie. Zaczynając serię „Unnatural” umieścił ją w kategorii „tanie czytadła z tanią akcją i nieskończoną liczbą tomów”. Szło nieźle, aż do teraz. Udało się rozciągnąć to na dziewięć tomów, ale dziesiąty był chyba już poza jego zasięgiem. Jak długo mógł siedzieć w powtarzalnym schemacie „polowania na ducha tygodnia” i sporadycznych historyjkach na podstawie mitologii? To było właściwie dziewięć tomów niczego. Jakim cudem w ogóle się to sprzedawało. Dlaczego jego wyśnione alkoholowe wypociny, powstające przy potwornym bólu głowy, które fabuły nigdy na oczy nie widziały, wzbudzały w ogóle zainteresowanie? Może już czas porządnie zastanowić się o czym on w ogóle pisze. I zacząć to robić bardziej na poważnie, na ile oczywiście groszowe pisadła mogą być poważne. Miał kontrakt z małym wydawnictwem, które zgodziło się drukować cały jego dorobek pod warunkiem, że będą sprzedawać jego „dzieła” za odpowiednio niską cenę, a on będzie odpowiednio regularnie karmił ich bardzo specyficznych czytelników swoimi historiami. Ale żeby te historie były, trzeba było je napisać. Niestety.

A kreseczka jak migała tak miga dalej. Chuck powolnym zrezygnowanym ruchem złożył swoje czoło na klawiaturę. Miał wrażenie, że lada chwila jego przekrwione i piekące oczy same wytoczą się z oczodołów. Przymknął powieki. Po paru minutach zaczął lekko pochrapywać.

Obudziły go dopiero krzyki z dołu, ale był zbyt zmęczony i zrezygnowany by coś z tym zrobić. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na ekran. Szesnaście stron liter „y”, „h” oraz „j”. Perfekcyjny początek książki, nie ma co. Wydał cichy dźwięk, który można było zinterpretować jako „mam rachunki do zapłacenia, zero życia i szesnaście stron powieści, która składa się aktualnie z trzech zamiennie stosowanych liter”. Skasował swoje arcydzieło i dopijając letnią już kawę pozwolił swoim myślom dryfować wokół wyśnionych za pomocą alkoholu tego nocnych pomysłów. Wreszcie coś delikatnie zaiskrzyło pomiędzy myślami, więc zawiesił w pogotowiu dłonie nad klawiaturą, jakby oczekując gromu z jasnego nieba, który w cudowny sposób przeleje w jego umysł i palce rozwiązanie wszystkich jego problemów, a przynajmniej tych związanych z blokadą twórczą.  
Potrzebował jakiegoś zwrotu akcji, który pozwolił by mu swobodnie wgłębić się w paranormalny aspekt swojej powieści. Coś, co rozrusza jego sztywnych bohaterów i nada temu wszystkiemu energii i innowacji. To czytelniczy będą dopiero zdziwieni! Po dziewięciu tomach ziejących schematów dostaną wreszcie coś zdatnego do przeczytania.  
\- Hmmm… - mruknął mrużąc powieki. Powoli zaczął klepać w klawisze, z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej. Tak, wpadł na odpowiedni trop. Czas zagłębić się w historie przyjaciela Sala, który zaczął współpracę z głównym bohaterem w dość podejrzanych okolicznościach w piątym tomie. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli…  
\- Tak – wyszeptał w nagłym olśnieniu. – Muszę zabić Ramseya w pierwszym rozdziale – oznajmił wszechświatu i skasowawszy przed chwilą napisany akapit zaczął pisać od początku. Trzy razy jeszcze zmieniał koncepcję, za każdym razem kasując wszystko co napisał i zaczynając od nowa, ale uśmiercenie najlepszego przyjaciela Sala wciąż było kluczowym punktem dla całej historii. Czytał na głos pisane przez siebie słowa, gdy z dołu dobiegły kolejne krzyki, co wytrąciło go z pisarskiego skupienia. Zmarszczył brwi, przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście i skasował go. Zaczął od początku, ale znów głośne rozmowy przeszkodziły mu w zastrzeleniu Ramseya myśliwską dwururką.  
Zamierzał pójść i sprawdzić te krzyki, mając wątłą, choć wciąż tlącą się nadzieję, że nie będzie to znów Lucyfer z Michaelem. Ale zanim dotarł do drzwi uświadomił sobie coś.  
\- Nie, nie może zginąć od jakiegoś myśliwskiego grata. To musi być… oh, coś specjalnego – potaknął sobie i poskrobał się w zastanowieniu po brodzie.  
\- Rewolwer. I to nie byle jaki – wyszeptał w natchnieniu i doskoczył znów do klawiatury. Nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju aż do kolacji. Na obiad zaś zjadł batona, którego wygrzebał z otchłani kieszeni swojego szlafroka.

\---

                Na kolację, a raczej zagryzkę po północy, zaciągnął go jego własny żołądek, wydając z siebie koncert podejrzanych dźwięków, których nie powstrzymała nawet wczorajsza kanapka przepita piwem, które znalazł koło klawiatury pod papierami. W domu było ciemno i cicho. Wolno przemieścił się do kuchni. Z lodówki wyciągnął kotleta, odgrzał go sobie w buczącej niczym ogromny chrząszcz mikrofalówce i zjadł go z bułką. Wypił herbatę, zerknął do śpiących w swoich pokojach Michaela i Raphael, wrócił do siebie, dopił piwo i zanim legł w niepościelonym łóżku upewnił się, że pliki z jego dzisiejszą pracą są zapisane. Tuż przed zapadnięciem w sen zdawało mu się, że do domu wrócił Lucyfer, który starał się nie trzasnąć frontowymi drzwiami, ale jak zawsze, bezskutecznie.  
A może tylko się przesłyszał?...  
Zamroczony zmęczeniem miękko usnął wśród panującego w pokoju bałaganu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział o Michaelu :D


	2. Radosny dzień Michaela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzień Michaela jak zwykle radosny i wesoły. Bo jakie trudne obowiązki może mieć pierworodny Chucka.

 

 

                Poranek Michaela zaczął się, zresztą jak zwykle, o godzinie szóstej rano.  
Nowy dzień rozpoczynał swoją codzienną rutyną. Najpierw modlitwa, potem poranna toaleta i szybki prysznic, chwila na sprawdzenie poczty elektronicznej i prognozy pogody. Dziś była sobota, więc nie musiał budzić rodzeństwa do szkoły. Zamiast tego zszedł na dół do kuchni, gdzie zastał pobojowisko po wczorajszej kolacji. Wzniósł wysoko brew, zastanawiając się czy istnieje jakakolwiek siła we wszechświecie, która byłaby zdolna zmusić Gabriela do wypełniana jego obowiązków domowych.  
Szczerze obawiając się, że nie, podwinął rękawy i zabrał się do sprzątania.  
Po chwili z salonu coś wydobyło z siebie bardzo niepokojący dźwięk. Zaintrygowany Michael zostawił mycie naczyń i poszedł w stronę intrygującego głosu, który okazał się być mamrotaniem przez sen Gabriela. Leżał rozłożony na kanapie przed telewizorem we wczorajszych ubraniach, jedną ręką ściskając pustą butelkę napoju energetycznego, druga zaś bezwładnie opadała ku misce z resztkami popcornu. Pies Gabriela starannie wylizywał jego słona palce.  
Mina Michaela mówiła wiele: wzburzone czoło na znak wysokiej dezaprobaty i niebezpiecznie zmarszczone brwi sugerujące, że zaraz może rozpętać się tu piekło.  
W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę zbudzić Gabriela i załatwić sprawę w trybie ekspresowym, ale Gabriel miękkim głosem znów coś mruknął i przekręcił się na bok, a pies wskoczył na kanapę i ułożył się w jego stopach. Twarz Michaela wygładziła się. Westchnął tylko i wrócił do kuchni.

Nie minęło więcej jak parę minut, kiedy bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał skradającego się ku schodom młodszego brata.  
\- Gabriel, pozwól tu na chwilkę – powiedział nie przerywając zmywania. W odpowiedzi uzyskał jęk i stłumione przekleństwo.  
\- Coś mówiłeś? – spytał odwracając się.  
\- Hahaha, nie, coś ty, tylko się uhm… witałem... – mruknął Gabriel nerwowo szurając nogami. Stanął na progu kuchni i posłał bardzo niepewny uśmiech bratu. Michael w swojej porannej rutynie nie przewidział miejsca na uśmiech, dlatego Gabe musiał zadowolić się jedynie zmęczoną twarzą człowieka, który wrócił późnym wieczorem po pracy do domu i nie mając siły już na nic innego od razu poszedł spać. Normalnie zacząłby się tłumaczyć i wykręcać, ale widząc podbite ze zmęczenia oczy brata, zrezygnował. Zawiesił głowę oczekując standardowej bury, ale kiedy ta nie nadeszła, ostrożnie zerknął na nieruchomą twarz Michaela.  
\- Dlaczego nie posprzątałeś wczoraj? – spytał wreszcie Michael pocierając powoli grzbiet nosa i przymykając powieki.  
\- Ja--  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę wszystkiego robić sam – ciągnął dalej nie dając Gabrielowi dojść do głosu. – Oglądać filmy do późna w nocy masz siłę, ale parę talerzy nie łaska umyć? Zmywarki na noc nie nastawiłeś, a w salonie zostawiłeś bałagan. Koniecznie chcesz zostać uziemiony w domu? Ostrzegałem, że jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywał, to możesz zapomnieć o wszystkich swoim planach na weekend – przypomniał mu.  
\- No przepraszam, no! – jęknął Gabriel wyginając się do tyłu i łapiąc za głowę. – Zaraz to wszystko ogarnę, dobra? Tylko nie rujnuj mojego życia towarzyskiego, bro, nieee rób miii teeeego…  
Dramatycznie ugiął kolana i upadł na ziemię. Jego pies szczeknął do wtóru i w radosnych podskokach dopadł jego twarzy, liżąc ją bezlitośnie.  
\- Gabriel…  
\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! – próbował jęczeć błagalnie, ale szorstki język jego pupila łaskotał go w szyję. – Będzie impreza u Baltazara, i będzie Kali, i chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby parę upaćkanych majonezem talerzy sprawiło, że…  
\- Gabriel, wstań z podłogi, bądź ciszej i spróbuj choć przez chwilę zachowywać się jak człowiek – przerwał mu machnięciem ręki. Nie miał najmniejszego ochoty wiedzieć, co jego najmłodszy młodszy brat chciał wyrabiać na jakiejkolwiek imprezie. Gabe wziął psa pod pachę, skoczył na równe nogi i zasalutował.  
\- Okay, co mam robić? Zaraz wszystko zrobię, serio. Naczynia, dobra, mogą być naczynia.  
\- Już to dokończę. Wynieś śmieci, wyprowadź tego swojego zwierza na spacer, nie zaszkodziłoby też jakbyś się umył i poszedł do sklepu po bułki i jakiś sok.  
\- Oki-doki!

                Piętnaście minut później Gabriel przebiegł przez korytarz ciągnąc na smyczy leżącego na plecach corgiego i trzasnął drzwiami frontowymi. Michael z irytacją zastukał palcami po blacie stołu.  
Parę chwil później do kuchni wpadła Raphael, w pośpiechu poprawiając marynarkę i włosy.  
\- Michael! Przełożyliwyjazdzzajęćdodatkowychnadzisiajizapomniałamciotympowiedzieć! - wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wdechu robiąc błyskawiczne mleko z płatkami.  
\- Wolniej, Raph. Czemu na tak wczesną godzinę?  
\- Jedemy dzis do muzeum i plaetarium – powiedziała z pełnymi ustami, jedząc na stojąco. - W ramach wygranego konkursu, rzecz jasna. Zaraz mam autobus, ZARAZ SIĘ SPÓŹNIĘ! - przeraziła się.  
\- Nie zapomnij telefonu – krzyknął za nią, kiedy wybiegała z kuchni. – Masz pieniądze na jakieś drugie śniadanie?  
\- Wszystko mam! Chyba mam, nieważne, muszę już iść!- Złapała torbę leżącą w korytarzu i trzasnęła drzwiami wychodząc. Michael zastanawiał się ile te drzwi jeszcze wytrzymają zanim wylecą z zawiasów. Nie musiał długo czekać aż ktoś strzelił nimi ponownie. O ile Gabriel nie biegł sprintem przez osiedle z psem pod pachą w tą i z powrotem, był to pewnie…  
\- Lucyfer! Mógłbyś łaskawie nie trzaskać drzwiami?  
\- Może – odpowiedział mu młodszy brat wchodząc do kuchni. Miał podbite oko, był rozczochrany, śmierdział dymem papierosowym i generalnie wyglądał jakby właśnie wyszedł z otchłani piekielnych. Michael skrzywił się nieznacznie i przyglądał się bratu, kiedy ten zaczął otwierać wszystkie szafki i przeglądać półki. Dwa razy zaglądnął do lodówki.  
\- Jest coś do jedzenia? – spytał w końcu odwracając się do Michaela, który wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może – powiedział wznosząc brwi, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał prychnięcie.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. Serio, człowieku, padam z nóg, jest coś do jedzenia czy nie?  
\- Umyj ręce najpierw.  
\- Ughh, dobra, Perfekcyjna Pani Domu, nie ma sprawy – burknął odkręcając wodę w zlewie.  
\- Możesz zjeść płatki z mlekiem. Gabriel zaraz wróci ze spożywczego. I… na litość Boską, Lucyfer, nie podchodź do mnie! Śmierdzisz na kilometr!  
\- Och, przepraszam bardzo, że wypruwam sobie żyły co noc w prestiżowym klubie, gdzie ludzie mają w zwyczaju palić tonę śmierdzących cygar, żebyś miał za co kupić trochę sera!  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie ty jeden tu pracujesz i zarabiasz pieniądze na ten dom!  
\- Ha! Chcesz może porównać nasze płace?!  
\- Lucyfer! NIE PRZEGINAJ! – krzyknął Michael, a Lucyfer zaśmiał się. Kłótnie z bratem miał obcykane, wystarczyło tylko poruszyć jakiś drażliwy dla przeciwnika temat, a ten odruchowo tracił nad sobą panowanie. Było to okrutne zagranie wiedząc, że Michael nie dość, że nie lubił swojej pracy, to desperacko w głębi duszy pragnął sukcesów zawodowych, a obecna jego kariera była śmiechu warta. Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie usłyszeli przyjścia Gabriela, który stał teraz za ścianą z łomocącym sercem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Corgi położył mu się na stopach i położył po sobie uszy. Kłótnie stresowały ich obydwu.  
\- Och, wybacz mi moją zuchwałość, mam zarabiać mniej, żebyś nie czuł się urażony? – spytał słodkim głosem Lucyfer. Michael zgrzytnął zębami. – No już nie spinaj się tak, przepraszam. Po prostu… daj mi coś zjeść, dobra? Coś zjem i znikam, nie będziesz musiał oglądać dziś mojej twarzy.  
\- Przychodzisz , coś jesz i idziesz spać! Włóczysz się po jakiś spelunach z podejrzanymi ludźmi, nic w domu nie robisz, znikasz bez słowa i pojawiasz się kiedy ci wygodnie z… z podbitym okiem – machnął mu przed twarzą ręką wskazując jego świeży czerwony siniak pod okiem. – Wiesz co, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć skąd to masz.  
\- I dobrze, bo to nie twoja sprawa! – burknął odtrącając jego dłoń.  
\- Właśnie, że moja! Może nie zauważyłeś, ale jestem twoim bratem. Starszym bratem!  
\- Och, świetnie, bo to cię niby uprawnia do wtykania nosa w nie twoje sprawy? Mnie już nie musisz matkować, pełnoletni jestem już od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Szkoda tylko, że dalej zachowujesz się jak dzieciak!  
\- Wiesz co, jakoś już nie jestem głody – warknął Lucyfer, choć mocno ssało go w żołądku. – Pozwól, że umyję się, odeśpię swoją dziecinną pracę i zajmę się innymi infantylnymi sprawami.  
Odwrócił się i mamrocząc coś pod nosem wyszedł z kuchni. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył siedzącego pod ścianą Gabriela przyciskającego psa do piersi.  
\- Gabe… długo tu już siedzisz? – spytał cicho i chciał pomóc mu wstać, ale Gabriel zerwał się, odepchnął pochylającego się ku niemu brata i pobiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju.  
\- Wspaniale – burknął jeszcze Lucyfer i spojrzał na Michaela, który odwrócił wzrok.

\---

 _„Głęboki wdech… Wstrzymaj na chwilę oddech… I powoli zrób wydech… Tak, tak lepiej. Mama nie chciałaby, żebyś choćby przez przypadek urwał głowę któremuś ze swojego rodzeństwa.”_ Michael z trudem oderwał się od bardzo krwawej wizji Lucyfera bez głowy, która nagle objawił mu się w myślach. Wstrząsający, ale jednocześnie bardzo wyzwalający obraz.  
 _„Żadnych oderwanych głów.”_ Powtórzył, wolno opuszczając ręce.

Stał samotnie po środku kuchni próbując zebrać myśli po kolejnej kłótni z bratem. Już sam nie wiedział co z nim robić. Doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji nie bez powodu. Pomijając wymiar niebezpiecznej pracy, jaką był cieszącą się złą sławą klub „The Cage”, styl życia Lucyfera pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Nie chciał mu mówić jak ma żyć, ale pomimo wszystko mieszkali pod jednym dachem, nawet jeśli Lucyfer pojawiał się w nim tylko sporadycznie, gdzie obowiązują pewne zasady. No i do tego Gabriel. Gabriel, który wpatrywał się w Lucyfera, jakby świata poza nim nie widział.  
Oczywiście, cieszył się, że ta dwójka ma ze sobą dobry kontakt, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby Lucyfer był dobrym wzorem do naśladowania.

Problemy problemami, a na razie musiał się przebrać i pędzić do pracy. Wczoraj został dłużej, zajął się wszystkimi papierami żeby dziś móc wyjść wcześniej. W ten weekend chciał posprzątać wreszcie zagracony garaż i zrobić większe zakupy, bo kuchnia, jak już odkrył Lucyfer, świeciła pustkami. Zerknął jeszcze na swój osobisty kalendarzyk, żeby sprawdzić czy nie powinien jeszcze czegoś załatwić przed wyjściem. Lista rzeczy na następny tydzień trochę go przerażała. Trzeba było zapłacić zaległe rachunki, odebrać rzeczy z pralni, kolejne wezwanie do szkoły z powodu Gabriela i wiele więcej rzeczy, które same się nie załatwią. Michael chętnie rzuciłby swój notatnik w płonący stos, modląc się, żeby wszystkie problemy i góra obowiązków spłonęła wraz z papierem.  
                Próbował też udawać, że nie widzi zaznaczonych na czerwono w kalendarzu dwóch szczególnych dat. Zamknął szybko notes i zajął się tym co było w tej chwili najpilniejsze. Na przykład kolejny dzień w pracy. Po drodze samochód zgasł mu dwa razy a optymistyczne wiadomości radiowe powiadomiły go o rosnących w siłę gangach narkotykowych, napadzie na stację benzynową, dziurze ozonowej, roztopach lodowców, i wszystkich pozostałych nieszczęściach tego świata. Z irytacją wyłączył odbiornik.

 

                Nie cierpiał swojej pracy. Była to monotonna i nużąca papierkowa robota. Zagryzał mocno szczękę, kiedy starał się nie myśleć o tym, że mógłby teraz studiować na Yale w New Haven. Marzył o prestiżowej uczelni, o tamtejszych bibliotekach, ludziach i porządnej pracy w świecie biznesu. Zanosiło mu się na głośny cyniczny śmiech, kiedy myślał, że bądź co bądź, teraz też siedzi w tak zwanym _świecie biznesu._ Pomiędzy dwudziestoma innymi biurkami ludzi tak samo zestresowanych i tonących w papierach jak on.

  
                Po śmierci matki wszystko się skomplikowało. Nie obwiniał nikogo za to co się działo później, w jakim kierunku poszły sprawy. Ojciec nie podołał presji i wszystkim obowiązkom, zresztą od dawna zmagał się z różnymi stanami lękowymi i depresją, a śmierć matki całkowicie go pogrążyła. Skutki są widoczne do dziś. Doszły również problem pieniędzy, od rachunków za terapie i leki ojca aż po wydatki na podstawowe zaopatrzenie włącznie. Dzięki interwencji wuja Metatrona nie skończyło się to tragicznie.  
                Michael czuł obowiązek zajęcia się rodziną. Gabriel nie miał wtedy więcej jak osiem lat, a Lucyfer bardzo mocno również przeżył odsunięcie się ojca od rodziny. Michael nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrażać co działoby się w domu bez niego. Choć słowo „dom” brzmiało wtedy pusto i smutno. Bez niej wszystko wydawało się niewarte zachodu. Zresztą czułby się jak zdrajca opuszczając w takiej sytuacji rodzinę. Chciał robić to co było _słuszne._ Czy mieliby do niego wyrzuty, jeśli pojechałby wtedy na uniwersytet Yale? Ponieważ właśnie wtedy wstępnie go przyjęli. Miał jeszcze jechać na przesłuchanie, ale wtedy zdarzył się wypadek i… cóż, podjęcie takiej decyzji, która doprowadziła go do tego ciasnego biurka, wiele go kosztowała. Ale nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że zostawia smarkatego, zapłakanego Gabriela, roztrzęsioną Raphael i Lucyfera, którego świat właśnie się zawalił. O ojcu wolał nie wspominać. Zresztą, sam też nie czuł się wtedy najlepiej, co łatwo zrozumieć. Ale chciał być podporą. Pomocą dla rodziny, kimś, kto pomoże ojcu i rodzeństwu, nawet kosztem własnej przyszłości.  
\- …chael?...  
Nikt go o to nie prosił i teraz zastanawiał się czy postąpił szlachetnie czy głupio. Czy w ogóle mu się to udało? Zostanie w domu nie było końcem świata, ale zdecydowanie przyczyniło się do opuszczenia się w nauce z powodu próby znalezienia pełnowymiarowej pracy. Wybrał przeciętne studia zaoczne w rodzinnym mieście, bo chciał zostać na miejscu, jako że praktycznie sam musiał zająć się młodszym rodzeństwem i ojcem, który w wielu wypadkach martwił Michaela bardziej niż Lucyfer, Raphael i Gabriel razem wzięci. Może gdyby wtedy postarał się wtedy bardziej, może wtedy…  
\- Michael? Halo, Ziemia do Michaela! – rzucił jego sąsiad wychyliwszy się ze swojego boksu i pstrykając mu parę razy koło ucha. Nikt w pracy nie zdrabniał imienia Michaela, nie lubił tego.  
\- Hmm? Oh, przepraszam Tyrus, zamyśliłem się. O co chodzi? – zapytał zerkając na zegarek.  
\- Słyszałeś o Esther? Wiesz, tej blondynce z wielkimi niebieskimi oczami z działu finansów?  
\- Esther, Estehr… - mruknął Michael przykładając w zamyśleniu ołówek do ust. – Esther, która odkryła, że jej narzeczony Oren ma w zwyczaju regularnie ją zdradzać na boku?  
\- Taaa, dokładnie ta Esther – potwierdził Tyrus. Plotki były integralną i nieuchronną rzeczą w biurze. Początkowo Michael unikał ich, ale na dłuższą metę nie było możliwe _nie_ wiedzieć co się dzieje w innych budynkach i działach, kto z kim kogo zdradza, co po godzinach robią przełożeni i nim człowiek się zorientował automatycznie niemal nabywał umiejętność dyskretnego nadstawiania ucha na cudze rozmowy. Michael zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, choć nie był szczególnie zadowolony, że wpakował się w ten klub plotkarski. Jakby co najmniej był zainteresowany albo jakby miał zamiar zostać tu na dłużej. A nie miał takiego zamiaru. Ciągle powtarzał sobie, że jest tu tylko chwilowo, że ma inne, bardziej ambitne plany.  
\- I co z nią?  
\- Robimy składkę na kwiaty. Leży z siostrą szpitalu w stanie ciężkim.  
\- Co się stało? Wyjdzie z tego?  
\- Stan stabilny, ale wiesz jak to jest – westchnął drapiąc się w nos. – Strzelanina w cukierni, uwierzysz?! W cukierni! Teraz to strach z domu wychodzić, co się dzieje w tym mieście… - westchnął znowu, a jego głowa zniknęła za ścianką boksu. Słychać było głośne skrzypnięcie, kiedy usiadł na swoim starym fotelu.  
\- Hej, zaraz! – Tym razem Michael wstał i zapuścił żurawia do przegródki sąsiada. – Wiesz coś więcej na ten temat?  
\- Huh, nie. Ale puszka na razie leży koło jej biurka, później będą z nią chodzić po działach. Aha, Jezu, zapomniał bym, Joshua wzywa cię do swojego biura, byłeś wtedy w kiblu. Zauważyłeś, ostatnio coś dużo osób wzywa czy tylko mi się tak wydaje?  
                Michael znów spojrzał na zegarek. Dopiero zaczął pracę, ciekawe o co mogło chodzić. Podziękował za informacje i skierował się ku gabinetu szefa działu administracji, zastanawiając się, dlaczego choć przez jeden dzień nie mógł mieć świętego spokoju. Najpierw Lucyfer, teraz to. Choć w  zasadzie nie miał obaw przy takiego typu wezwaniach (był wydajnym i efektywnym pracownikiem i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę), to dręczyło go niejasne uczucie, że nie będzie to nic miłego.  
                Zapukał do drzwi i po usłyszeniu zaproszenia wszedł do środka. Kierownik kiwnął mu głową i wskazał krzesło. Michael lubił gabinet Joshua. Było tu jasno i wszędzie były rośliny. Na biurku, na parapecie, na szafkach. Nie było tajemnicą, że jego przełożony lubi kwiaty. Czasem zastanawiał się jak wygląda wnętrze domu Joshua, skoro nawet w pracy miał osobisty ogród.  
\- Panie Shurley, musimy porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie… - zaczął kierownik działu. Nie zabrzmiało to dobrze.

\---

                Z gabinetu wyszedł oszołomiony. Wrócił do swojego boksu i usiadł przed biurkiem. I siedział tak, aż znajoma głowa znów wyrwała go z zamyślenia.  
\- I co? – spytał Tyrus siorbiąc swoją kawę.  
\- Ja… Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć – przyznał się Michael stukając palcami o blat biurka. – Słyszałeś coś o jakiś przekrętach w naszym, albo w ogóle jakimś innym dziale?  
\- Nie bardzo. Ale chyba o to chodzi w przekrętach. Żeby sobie zarobić i nikt się nie skapnął. Po to cię wezwali?  
\- Tak. Pamiętasz tego inspektora pracy, który był tu niedawno?  
\- Zachariasza? Aha, co za dupek. Co z nim?  
\- Coś mu się nie zgadza w papierach. W ogóle nic mu się nie podoba. Nie wiem o co chodzi. Czy ja ci wyglądam na podejrzanego pracownika?  
\- Hm, skoro już pytasz… trochę.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo… co!? Dlaczego? – zakrztusił się niemal Michael.  
\- Czy ja wiem – mruknął Tyrus drapiąc się po głowie. – Cały czas wyglądasz jakbyś połknął kij, mało nawiązujesz kontaktów z ludźmi z działu, czasem zerkasz na nas, jakbyś chciał nas wszystkich pomordować, zawsze przychodzisz punktualnie rano i pracujesz za dziesięciu, jakbyś nie miał co w domu robić. Słuchaj, ta praca nie jest warta takiego wysiłku…  
\- Witajcie koledzy! – przerwał Tyrusowi Ezra, wyjątkowo irytujący facet, który swoje stanowisko pracy miał parę boksów dalej. – Wieczorem robimy z chłopakami wyjście do kręgielni, idziecie z nami?  
\- Raczej podziękuję – mruknął Michael. Nie lubił kręgli i nie lubił Ezra. Poza tym, miał już wystarczająco dużo roboty na ten weekend.  
\- Och, daj spokój, Michael – rzucił Tyrus. – O tym właśnie mówię. Zero socjalizacji z twojej strony. Pewnie, że będę – odpowiedział Ezrowi. – O tej samej godzinie co zawsze?  


                Michael wyłączył się z rozmowy niezainteresowany szczegółami wyjścia na kręgle. Z kolei sprawa dotycząca nadużyć w firmie wydawała się być śliska. Zachariasz wiedział coś za dużo jak na zwykłego inspektora i zdawał się mieć dostęp do informacji, do których fizycznie nie dałby rady się dokopać u nich. Kolejne problemy, pięknie. Ponieważ jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Na dodatek kazali mu zostać po godzinach, choć w teorii odbębnił wszystko wczoraj. Ze złością zabrał się do pracy, siląc się na spokój i próbując nie zniszczyć klawiatury swojego komputera, wściekle uderzając w klawisze.

\---

                Miał dwie godziny w plecy. Nie był pewien czy zdąży się ze wszystkim wyrobić. Może zapomnieć o posprzątaniu garażu, to na pewno. Kiedy wychodził z pracy wysłał sms-a do Raphael. Wedle rozpiski jej wyjazdu powinna wrócić przed nim do domu.  
 _„Ugotuj obiad jak wrócisz.”_  
Zanim wsiadł do samochodu otrzymał odpowiedź:  
 _„wrócimy później niż było to w planie, sorki! będę gdzieś wieczorem”_  
Czyli dziś na obiad będzie pizza. Gabriel powinien się ucieszyć. Może poprawi mu to nieco humor po byciu świadkiem porannej kłótni.  
Zerknął do swojego kalendarzyka. Zaznaczone na czerwono dwie daty przyciągnęły jego wzrok. Westchnął i szturchnął palcem pierwszą z nich. W tę środę Raphael miała urodziny. Chciał sprezentować jej coś szczególnego, ale kompletnie nie miał pomysłu na prezent. Z westchnięciem zapakował się do samochodu i skierował się w stronę supermarketu. Zrobi zakupy, a potem jeszcze skoczy do galerii, żeby rozglądnąć się za czymś dla Raph.

                Zakupy. Jeden z niewielu obowiązków domowych, które Michael lubił. Był to uporządkowany proces, który sprawiał mu wiele satysfakcji. Od zrobienia listy zakupów, aż do momentu rozpakowania wszystkich produktów w kuchni. Jego wózek sklepowy był już w połowie pełny. Kartony mleka, płatki, dużo warzyw, worki na śmieci, masło, duża butla płynu do mycia naczyń i cała masa innych rzecz. Szedł w stronę mrożonek, kiedy zadzwoniła jego komórka. Zerknął na wyświetlacz na którym zajaśniało „tata” i szybko odebrał połączenie.  
\- Halo?  
\- _Michael, wysłałeś te listy, o które cię prosiłem?_ – usłyszał zaspany głos Chucka. __  
\- Ja… - Michael przetarł twarz, czując jak znów ogarnia go zmęczenie. – Zapomniałem, ojcze. Przepraszam. – W słuchawce zabrzmiało głębokie westchnięcie. Michael poczuł się winny. Zawsze czuł się winny wszystkiemu, kiedy w grę wchodził ojciec. Nie było w tym żadnej winy Chucka, a desperacja próba Michaela bycia tym _dobrym synem_. Może nawet paranoja, odkąd umarła mama.  
\- _Nic nie szkodzi, Mikey, wyślę je w poniedziałek jak będę jechał do wydawnictwa, nie przejmuj się. Gdzie je położyłeś?_  
\- Powinny być koło mojego laptopa na biurku – odpowiedział sztywno.  
 _\- Wszystko w porządku?_  
\- Tak. Oczywiście. Jestem właśnie na zakupach, niedługo wrócę.  
 _\- Hm, to dobrze. –_ Chuck pożegnał się i odłączył. Michael jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zapomniał o listach. Dziś wyjątkowo nawet najmniejsza porażka potrafiła wytrącić go z równowagi. Wziął się w garść i ruszył ku kasom sklepowym. Chciał już jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.

 

\---

  
Było już po północy, kiedy wreszcie wrócił do swojego pokoju. Było już po obiadokolacji złożonej z pizzy i napojów gazowanych. Posprzątał to co miał do posprzątania, załatwił dodatkowe papiery związane z inspekcją w pracy i pomógł Raphael w projekcie do szkoły. Gabriel nie spojrzał na niego przez cały wieczór, a co gorsza, nie rozmawiał także z Lucyferem.  
  
 _„Brawo, Michael.”_ Pogratulował sobie w myślach, siadając na skraju łóżka. Przeczesał palcami włosy, burząc tym samym swoją starannie ułożoną o poranku fryzurę. Dzisiejszy dzień był jedną wielką, męczącą porażką. Gdyby wierzył w takie rzeczy jak szczęście, mógłby powiedzieć, że od rana do późnego wieczora prześladował go pech. _„Podsumujmy dzisiejszy dzień. Znów miałeś sprzeczkę z Lucyferem, serwując tym samym Gabrielowi kolejnych kilka rodzinnych, ciepłych chwil, w twojej perfekcyjnej i satysfakcjonującej pracy dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś sztywniakiem, do tego ta inspekcja Zachariasza przysparza wszystkim problemów. Zepsułeś samochód, zawiodłeś ojca i dalej nie kupiłeś prezentu na urodziny Raphael. Wzorowy z ciebie syn i brat. Tak trzymaj.”_  
                Wziął w dłonie zdjęcie stojące na szafce nocnej. Przedstawiało ono uśmiechniętą kobietę, która obejmowała ramionami czarnowłosego chłopca. Michael uśmiechnął się smutno do zdjęcia.  
Druga zaznaczona na czerwono data w jego notesie była rocznicą śmierci ich matki. Tego dnia pewnie w ogóle nie zobaczą ojca, który albo znikał gdzieś na cały dzień albo zamykał się w swoim gabinecie i tyle go widzieli. Liczył na to, że kiedyś spędzą ten dzień wszyscy razem. Że wspólnie pójdą na jej grób, pomodlą się, powspominają ją. Ale na razie, pomimo upływu tylu lat, wciąż zdawał się być to temat tabu. Jakby próbowali udawać, że nie nigdy nie istniała. Było to dziwne i nienaturalne.  
                Rodzina była jedyną rzeczą, która miała dla niego znaczenie. Desperacko starał się, żeby wszyscy byli razem, szczęśliwi.  
Pogładził twarz matki na zdjęciu i ostrożnie odstawił ramkę na szafkę.  
\- Życz mi powodzenia na jutrzejszy dzień – westchnął i położył się, niemal natychmiast zasypiając. Jutro czeka go przecież kolejny, wspaniały dzień.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwotnie miały być to na luzie opowiadanka, ale przez przypadek zrobiłam im z życia piekło. To był być wesoły ff, bo w serialu same tragiczne rzeczy. Huh, najwidoczniej nie jest im to pisane :C
> 
> Kto następny? Luci czy Gabe?


	3. Antyporadnik Gabriela na temat poranków

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel ma psa, dużo znajomych, problemów oraz czasu, którego wolałby nie spędzać w szkole ani w domu. Peak-sneek z jednego dnia życia Gabriela, część I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+ dziękuję mojej młodszej siostrze za wymyślenia imienia dla psa Gabriela!)

 

Nie obudził go budzik w komórce, a złowrogi dźwięk skrzypiących schodów pod ciężarem stóp Michaela. Natychmiastowo otrzeźwiony tym odgłosem zdał sobie sprawę z jednego: zaspał.

ZASPAŁ.

JAK MÓGŁ ZASPAĆ!? Och, tak, czytanie komiksów do późna w nocy i sms-owanie z Kali do bladego świtu miało tu coś do rzeczy, ale… a niech to, po prostu zaspał. Stoczył się więc leniwie z łóżka ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę i wylądował na podłodze, obliczając ile ma czasu zanim Michael wtargnie do jego pokoju z poranną burą pod tytułem „czego to już Gabriel nie zdołał sknocić nawet pomimo faktu, że jeszcze poranek dobrze się nie zaczął”. Może zdąży się ubrać i przyczesać włosy udając, że jest już praktycznie gotowy do wyjścia? Ale drzwi zaskrzypiały nie mniej złowrogo jak uprzednio schody. Dźwięk nadchodzącej zagłady.  
\- Gabriel? Mam nadzieję, że jesteś już praktycznie gotowy do wyjś… - urwał Michael w pół słowa, kiedy zlokalizował swojego młodszego brata leżącego na środku pokoju. Gabriel pomachał mu lekko, na ile pozwalało mu prześcieradło i kołdra, w które się przez przypadek zaplątał, kiedy niefortunne próbował się przeturlać pod drzwi chcąc uniemożliwić Michaelowi wejście. Wyglądał jak ludzki kokon, z którego w paru miejscach wyrastały losowe kończyny.  
\- Hahahaha… Cześć Mike, a to ci piękny poranek, prawda? Podasz pomocną dłoń? – spytał próbując uwolnić się z oplatających go pasów materiału, w które wplątały się także jego wczorajsze skarpetki i okruszki po wieczornych przekąskach.

Michael zamrugał parę razy, twarz miał spokojną i bez wyrazu, wpatrując się na wijącego się na ziemi brata. Pies Gabriela, tłuściutka parówka rasy corgi o imieniu Anyż, z wesołym szczeknięciem wbiegł do pokoju i korzystając z bezsilności swojego właściciela zaczął go lizać po twarzy.  
  
                Najstarszy z braci Shurley widział już dziś wystarczająco dużo zamieszania. Raphael z wojennym okrzykiem bojowym goniąca za Anyżem, który rozniósł jej starannie przygotowane uprzedniego wieczoru ubrania po całym domu, zaspany Chuck próbujący zrobić sobie śniadanie, które omal nie zakończyło się powodzią, pożarem i zawaleniem się kuchni na raz oraz Lucyfer, ugh… Lucyfer, który myślał, że Michael nie zauważy, jak ten wymyka się z kuchni z ulubionymi batonami zbożowymi Michaela w kieszeni, które powinny być w szafce na słodycze nad mikrofalówką. Wszyscy w domu wiedzieli, że były to ulubione batony Michaela. Lucyfer szczególnie.  
Chaos tego poranka zupełnie wytrącił go z równowagi, a była przecież dopiero godzina 7.30.

Gabriel wykaraskał się wreszcie i skoczył na równe nogi. Złapał Michaela za nadgarstek i spojrzał na jego zegarek. Gwizdnął przez zęby. Miał około 10 minut do przyjazdu Balthazara, który zazwyczaj podjeżdżał pod dom około 7.40, czasem wcześniej. Oby dziś nie był ten dzień, bo jeśli Gabe się nie pośpieszy, jego przyjaciel po prostu odjedzie, nie chcąc spóźnić się na pierwszą lekcję. Balthazar był ostatnią osobą, którą obchodziło coś takiego jak punktualność odnośnie szkoły, ale czwartki były o tyle specjalne, że pierwsze zajęcia były z panną Atropos, która pasjami nienawidziła Balthazara, a jemu zależało na ewentualnym przejściu do następnej klasy z oceną w miarę zadawalającą.  
\- Jaki dziś dzień. Hej, Mike, zaciąłeś się? Jaki dziś dzień mamy? – spytał Gabe machając mu dłonią przed oczyma.  
\- Hmm? Piątek – wymamrotał i zebrawszy się w sobie powrócił do rzeczywistości. Zmierzył Gabriela wzrokiem jakby bardzo chciał, żeby już go tu nie było. Nic więcej nie dodał, tylko odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
\- Piątek, co?... – powtórzył Gabe drapiąc się po głowie. Niedobrze. W piątki Balthazarowi również się śpieszyło, bo dzień rozpoczynali od WFu z trenerem Virgilem. Jakoś się tak złożyło, że on również nie przepadał za Balthazarem. Co za niespodzianka, prawda?

                W trybie ekspresowym wpakował do torby parę losowych zeszytów i książek, potykając się o Anyża i przepraszając go co chwilę zdołał ubrać się w to co wpadło mu w dłonie, czyli ciemnozielone szorty w cienką żółtą kratkę w kolano oraz bordową koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Nie kłopotał się z szukaniem skarpet.  
Wpadł na korytarz i ruszył do łazienki, gdzie spędził resztę czasu na myciu twarzy, zębów i całej tej porannej toalecie, przeglądając etykietki leków ojca na półce lustra. Zszedł na dół do salonu dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Balthazar nacisnął klakson, informując go, że czeka już na podjeździe, w każdej chwili gotowy do odjazdu.  
\- Anyż, Anyż! – zawołał psa. Corgi zjawił się po chwili merdając wesoło ogonem. – Idź zaszczekać na śmierć tatę albo Luciego, żeby cię wyprowadzili na spacer, co? – wytarmosił go za uszy na do widzenia i ubrawszy sandały oraz porwawszy z kanapy brązową koszulę w kratę wyszedł z domu, żegnany pogadanką od Michaela, że umawiali się, że będzie miał tego zwierza jak obieca zajmować się nim odpowiedzialnie, a nie zwalać robotę na innych.  
\- Tacie dobrze zrobi spacerek – powiedział Gabe na odchodnym, na co Michael musiał przyznać mu rację, choć mruknął, że nie zwalniało to Gabriela od jego obowiązków.  
Trzasnął drzwiami, nie złośliwie, a z przyzwyczajenia i właściwie nieświadomie, i pobiegł do prawie już to odjeżdżającego Balthazara.

                Ach, cóż to za fura była, ten samochód Balthazara! Kabriolet, piękny jak milion dolarów znalezionych w kieszeni, w której nigdy byś się nie spodziewał znaleźć żadnych pieniędzy, a jedynie papierek po gumie do żucia. Samochód robił podwójne wrażenie pośród niskich domów osiedlowych klasy średniej. Jak paw pośród gołębi.  
\- Ooch, testujemy nowe stylizacje? Wyglądasz jak ubogi drwal na wakacjach nad morzem– przywitał go Balthazar patrząc krytycznie na pośpiesznie porankiem skomponowany strój Gabriela. – Dziś styl na Winchesterów? – dodał kiwając na jego koszulę w kratę, kiedy Gabe wskakiwał do środka.  
\- To chyba… koszula Deana jest – przyznał mu rację oglądając ciuch, jakby go rzeczywiście pierwszy raz na oczy widział. Tak mu się coś zdawało, że trochę to na niego za duże jest i dziwnie pachnie. - Hm, pewnie zapomniał ją wziąć poprzednim razem, jak był u nas w domu z Casem.  
\- A masz ją na sobie ponieważ?... – spytał Balthazar.  
\- Zaspałem. Trochę się rano śpieszyłem, brałem co było pod ręką – wzruszył ramionami Gabriel. Balthazar założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, przeczesał palcami swoją rozwianą wiatrem ciemnoblond fryzurę zaczesaną do tyłu, poprawił bawełniany, stylowy kardigan i rozpięty kołnierzyk białej koszuli. Mrugnął wesoło do Gabriela i wcisnął pedał gazu, ruszając gwałtownie do przodu. Gabriel bardzo szybko złapał za pas i odetchnął dopiero gdy uznał, że może bezpiecznie oprzeć się na siedzeniu. Droga do szkoły nie trwała dłużej jak dziesięć minut, ale dziś trzeba liczyć też czas na przebranie się na WF.  
\- W mojej torbie jest kanapka, jakbyś chciał zjeść śniadanie zanim dojedziemy.  
\- W takim tempie nie wiem czy zdążę ją zjeść – mruknął, ale wygrzebał w torbie wspomnianą kanapkę. Balthazar mieszkał ze swoją babcią, a ona zawsze robiła mu ogromne porcje na drugie śniadanie do szkoły, nie bacząc na to, że mieli przecież stołówkę. Mówiła, że podają tam niesmaczne i niezdrowe rzeczy, a Baltazarowi właściwie nie przeszkadzały zdrowe sałatki i sterta kanapek, którymi zawsze mógł pohandlować w szkole. I tak nic powstrzymałoby babci przez wciśnięciem mu na wynos zestawu śniadaniowego. Babcie już tak mają.  
\- Hmmm… Ogórek, sałata, pomidor, ser, sos… Człowieku te kanapki to małe arcydzieła!  
\- Hm, ta – mruknął Balthazar. – Nie ubrudź mi tylko tapicerki, bo będziesz jeździł komunikacją miejską.  
\- Ktoś tu jest w kiepskim humorze? Jak ci mogę pomóc, bracie? – spytał i cmoknął go w policzek delikatnie (żeby nie spowodować wypadku samochodowego), a nie tak jak to zazwyczaj złośliwie robił, z zaskoczenia i rozczochrując mu włosy.  
\- Mój stary do mnie dzwonił – wyjaśnił ponurym głosem odpychając twarz Gabriela dłonią. – Zachciało mu się rodzinnego zacieśniania węzłów, teraz mu się przypomniało – mówił dalej, zaciskając dłonie mocniej na kierownicy. – Zresztą, nieważne – westchnął i pokręcił lekko głową. – Nie chce mi się nawet o tym gadać. A jak tam z braćmi? – spytał, skoro rozmawiali już o problemach. Gabriel dużo gorzej znosił swoje rodzinne problemy niż Balthazar. Zasępił się lekko nad w połowie zjedzoną kanapką i szukając odpowiednich słów zaczął się bawić wystającym liściem sałaty.  
\- Huh, sam nie wiem. Trochę lepiej? A to chyba oznacza tylko ciszę przed burzą – powiedział marszcząc brwi. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. A na pewno nie tu i teraz, kiedy miał przed sobą cały dzień z Balthazarem, który mogą świetnie wykorzystać, a nie marudzić jak to im nie jest źle w życiu.  
\- Stary, jak będziemy tak smęcić, to w życiu nie dojedziemy, a Virgil zrobi ci małe piekło na ziemi jak mu jeszcze raz podpadniesz.  
\- Czy da się bardziej podpaść niż po „pożyczeniu” całego magazynu sprzętu sportowego? – zaśmiał się Balthazar w nagłym przypływie samozadowolenia. O tak, to był świetny numer, a cała szkoła miała ubaw, ale to historia na inną porę. Łamiąc jak tylko się da przepisy drogowe dojechali wreszcie do szkoły, zaparkowali i zerkając na godzinę, przeklinając pobiegli do budynku.

Żeby nie było za łatwo, przed wejściem stała oczywiście grupa powitalna, którą osobiście Gabriel lubił nazywać „pogańskimi bogami”, z racji tego, że uważali się na nie wiadomo kogo, a ich rodzice zarabiali na tyle pieniędzy, że oni sami mieli się za tutejszą elitę szkolną. Zdecydowanie nie lubili rodziny Shurleyów oraz ich bliższych i dalszych krewnych. Byli jakby to poetycko nazywając, zwaśnionymi rodami, a powód tych kłótni był oczywiście tak stary, że właściwie nie było wiadomo za co się właściwie nie lubią, ale sąsiedzkie przepychanki i drobne problemy warstwami się składały przez lata, aby stworzyć solidną podstawę na plotkarskie pogawędki i pozwy sądowe. Zresztą zaczęło się to chyba od jakiejś głupiej kłótni o kawałek trawnika pomiędzy posesjami.

\- Czy mnie oczy nie mylą, czy to Balthazar z Gabrielem próbują nie spóźnić się na zajęcia z ich ulubionym trenerem Virgilem? – zadrwił Baldur uśmiechając się, prawie by to można nazwać, sympatycznie. Sympatycznie drwiąco.

 

...

 


	4. Co Gabriel widział a nie powiedział

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję ślicznie za komentarze! Nie spodziewałam się żadnych, a tu mi miłego psikusa zrobiliście~

I stali tak przed wejściem szkoły, bogowie okolicznego osiedla, czekając aż dwójka znienawidzonych im śmiertelników ośmieli się przejść przez strzeżone przez nich wrota.  
Gdyby Balthazar był sam, przeszedł by niezaczepiony. Ale Baldur był szczególnie uczulony na Gabriela, przez którego Kali z nim zerwała. Już wcześniej mieli pewne trudności w związku, ale to najmłodszy z Shurleyów przekonał przyjaciółkę, że nie warto tracić czasu na takiego egoistycznego buraka jak Baldur.  
\- Świetnie… - mruknął wywracając oczyma Balthazar. Dostrzegając jak usta Gabirela wykrzywiają się w ironiczny uśmieszek zwiastujący formułowanie się ciętej riposty dla szkolnego przystojniaka Baldura, pociągnął przyjaciela za rękaw w stronę drugiego wejścia do szkoły, które było z tyłu budynku, nie mając czasu na przepychanki tych dwojga.  
\- Hooola, Bathy, nie możemy tak uciekać! – zawołał Gabriel szamocąc się i na do widzenia wystawił środkowy palec panteonowi przy wejściu.  
\- Moja popularność w tej budzie nie wzięła się stąd, że po cichu wkradam się do szkoły od tyłu - burknął Balthazar z nutą irytacji. - Wierz mi, też wolałbym zrobić porządne „dzień dobry” głównym wejściem, ale śpieszy nam się, chłopie, śpieszy nam się, a nie chcę zarobić przez ciebie kolejnego siniaka pod okiem!  
Koniec to świata jak nic nadchodził, skoro to Balthazar musiał powstrzymywać Gabriela od pakowania się w kłopoty i robienia głupot. Zazwyczaj robili je razem. Naprawdę musiało mu zależeć na zdaniu tego roku. I tak już rok w szkole kiblował, może wreszcie doznał ochoty na ukończenie edukacji. To nie tak, że źle się uczył, bo stać go było na dobre oceny tylko… Jakby to ująć… nie bardzo mu zależało, więc szkołę olewał i prawdopodobnie to ilość nieobecności zadecydowała o tym, że został na tym samym roku.

Gabieral miał swój próg wytrzymałości i kończył się on gdzieś pod koniec trzeciej lekcji. Ostatnim wysiłkiem powstrzymywał się przed wyrzuceniem stołka przez okno i wyskoczenie za nim w objęcia wolności. Swoje zniecierpliwione ręce zajął więc rwaniem kartki papieru, z otrzymanych kawałków robił kulki i rzucał w klasowego nerda, Cyrusa Styne, na którego i tak wszyscy wołali Frankenstein, jako że cała jego rodzina od pokoleń parała się karierą lekarską, szczególnie chirurgią. Cyrusa średnio rodzinny biznes interesował, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało aby dalej wołać go nazwiskiem tytułowej postaci z książki Mary Shelley.  
Wraz z dźwiękiem dzwonka Gabriel złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i przyłożył do szeroko uśmiechniętych ust, po czym potarł je o siebie w sposób sugerujący, że ma plan, który w żaden sposób nie obejmował uczestnictwa w następnej lekcji. Zarzucił plecak na ramię, poczekał aż Balthazar zgarnie swoje klamoty i ulotnili się z sali na korytarz, zostawiając za sobą jedynie Cyrusa, któremu nauczyciel kazał posprzątać ten bałagan koło jego ławki pomimo jego nieśmiałych protestów, wedle których przecież ten bałagan to nie jego wina, ale Gabriela.

Ymmmmm!... Przejście przez główny korytarz ramię w ramię z Balthazarem w czasie długiej przerwy to jak iść przez czerwony dywan w czasie gali rozdawania Oskarów. Czy sugeruję, że ta dwójka śmieszków, szkolni rozrabiacy, kwiat specyficznego poczucia humoru i mistrzowie kółka teatralnego, byli popularni? Oczywiście, że byli popularni. Więcej – byli legendarni i to nie bez powodu. Odstawiony, zawsze modny i przystojny Balthazar, ten typ, który urządza najlepsze imprezy w całej okolicy, a który nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim jak związek trwający dłużej niż pięć dni, czyli krótko mówiąc – szyk, styl i nieustająca chęć korzystania ze wszystkich darów młodości. I ten człowiek zaprzyjaźnił się z Gabrielem. Och, tym Gabrielem? Kolejnym z Shurleyów? Samo nazwisko miało już tu jakąś reputację, dobrą lub złą w zależności z jakim imieniem je związałeś. Gabriel - mentalność dzieciaka. Ale za to bardzo bystrego dzieciaka. Kreatywnego, wiecznie szukającego rozrywki, czegoś co zapełni jego wolny czas. Więc kombinuje jak może, potrzebuje uwagi i otrzymuje ją, ciężko na nią pracując. Te wszystkie wymyślne żarty, nieintencjonalne uprzykrzanie życia wszystkim dookoła, aktywność na zajęciach pozalekcyjnych – oczywiście tych fajnych jak zajęcia plastyczne, teatr, basen, kółko filmowe. Ciężko było go nie kojarzyć. Nawet jeśli na wszystkie lekcje chodził połowicznie jak Balthazar, to i tak jego czuprynę znali wszyscy.  
Więc uczniowie dookoła na korytarzu to już nie uczniowie – to paparazzi i fani, a każdy chciał usłyszeć „cześć!” od tej dwójki szaleńców.

Ze szkoły zmyli się w tan sam sposób jak dziś rano się do niej wślizgnęli – tyłem. Zamiast na parking, skierowali się w zupełnie inny kierunek – przez szkolny kamienny mur na drugą stronę w krzaki, a potem to już gdzie nogi poniosą. Nie mieli żadnego konkretnego planu, ot, szwendali się po okolicy trochę rozmawiając, ale Gabriel wyczuwał, że coś jego przyjacielowi jeszcze na duszy, poza tą sprawą z poranku o jego ojcu, leży, więc większość spaceru przeszła w ciszy.  
Wyszli na skraj miasta, co nie było szczególnym wyczynem jako że ich osiedle jak i szkoła leżały przy samej granicy miasteczka, i zeszli z głównej drogi na boczną, gdzie doszli do starej stacji benzynowej. Starej jak starej, ale wciąż otwartej, ciężko stwierdzić dlaczego. Zdawało się być to bardzo kiepskim biznesem utrzymywanie tej rudery, do której rzadko kto zajeżdżał odkąd parę lat temu wybudowali inną drogę dojazdową do miasta. Ale właśnie dlatego tu przyszli, bo praktycznie nikogo w okolicy nie było, jeno tylko sprzedawca za ladą, z rzadka zajeżdżający zbłąkani kierowcy, a łatwo dało się zakraść niezauważonym na tyły, gdzie był częściowo zarośnięty zaroślami placyk, który szybko zamienił się w małe wysypisko złomu.  
Usiedli więc pod ścianą, a Balthazar wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Balthazar palił bardzo rzadko.  
\- Woah, aż tak źle? – spytał Gabriel podciągając nogi i podpierając podbródek o kolana. Patrzył jak zapalniczka rozżarza końcówkę papierosa. Balthazar zaraz schował ją do kieszeni, potarł wolną ręką kark, zaciągnął się. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiesz co jest niedługo? – spytał patrząc na pierwsze okruszki popiołu lecące w dół. Gabriel przytaknął. Jak mógłby nie wiedzieć.  
\- Rocznica jej śmierci musiała ojcu o mnie przypomnieć, czy coś. Gabe, bracie, mam wrażenie, że… chce mnie wziąć z powrotem do siebie – wyznał Baltazar pocierając otwartą dłonią czoło, zerknął na przyjaciela i zobaczył na jego twarzy dokładnie to czego się spodziewał. Zwyczajowy beztroski uśmiech spłynął z Gabriela. Brwi zeszły w dół, w oczach niedowierzanie i zmieszanie.  
\- N-nie rozumiem – zająknął się chłopak w pierwszej chwili. Balthazar westchnął. Zanim trafił tutaj, do tej małej mieściny i na osiedle New Heaven, mieszkał normalnie z rodzicami w stolicy. Kiedy jego mama zmarła na przewlekłą obturacyjną chorobę płuc był nastolatkiem. Szczerze mówiąc, ojca ledwo znał. Prawie nigdy nie było go w domu, wiecznie zajęty pracą i wyjazdami, a kiedy wracał głównie się kłócili. Nie wiedział więc co począć z synem. Syn więc wylądował u babci od strony matki, początkowo miało być to parę tygodni, ale po upływie terminu przymusowego pobytu u babci wezwano ojca-bizmesmena na kolejny wyjazd służbowy, aż wreszcie przepadł on bez śladu, od czasu do czasu tylko dzwoniąc, a pieniądze na życie regularnie spływały na konto Balthazara. Stało się jasne, że teraz tu przyjdzie mu pomieszkać na dłużej. I było dobrze. Poza babcią, najbliższą mu osobą, którą kochał bardzo, miał w mieście paru dalszych krewnych, w tym Castiela i Shurleyów, tak, Shurleyów – nie wiadomo z czyjej strony i jak niby to pokrewieństwo działało, ale drzewo genealogiczne sugerowało, że coś ich jednak łączy. Od razu, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni, zaiskrzyło pomiędzy nim i Gabrielem, nie mógł marzyć o lepszym przyjacielu, towarzyszu, bracie. Nie mógł więc znieść teraz niepokoju na twarzy Gabriela.  
\- Dzwonił do babci, pytał o moje oceny, jak sobie radzę, czy mi się tu podoba. Mówił o stolicy, że wraca wreszcie z jakiejś podróży, nowa szkoła… A-a potem dzwonił do mnie. Wiesz o co pytał? Jak się babcia czuje. Nie w sensie, żeby się przejmował, pytał jakby chciał ją posłać do domu starców, pytał czy daje radę się mną zajmować, czy… Gabe, nie wiem, sam nie wiem co się dzieje – wyznał, odwracając wzrok. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać. No i nie chciał zostawiać babci, której zdrowie rzeczywiście ostatnio zaczynało szwankować. Gdyby tylko udało mu się przeciągnąć to wszystko do jego pełnoletności, tak nie wiele brakowało, będzie mógł tu zostać i zaopiekować się nią, niech go szlag trafi jeśli odda ją do domu opieki!  
\- Nie może tego zrobić! To… to nie w porządku… - wymamrotał wciąż oniemiały Gabriel. Znaczy się… Balthazar nie mógł go tu zostawić samego tak? Jak na popularnego dzieciaka, miał naprawdę niewielu znajomych. Paru przyjaciół. Ale tylko jednego Balthazara, którego utrata była by bardzo dołującym doświadczeniem. No, przeprowadzka to nie koniec świata, istnieje coś takiego jak telefony i Internet, ale… to było trochę za dużo dla Gabriela. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Chuck coraz bardziej odpływał i większość czasu spędzał zamknięty w pokoju na mocnych lekach pisząc swoje książki, Mike i Luci kłócili się częściej i ostrzej niż zazwyczaj, Raphael zasłonięta murem książek, zaraz zresztą wyjedzie na studia. Jedyne co go miłego czekało w domu to pies.  
\- Dude, czekaj, zaraz – zaśmiał się chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę Balthazar, kiedy szybko zorientował się jak mrocznie to wszystko brzmiało. – Nie mówię, że to się stanie. Ani że w najbliższym czasie. Pytałeś, odpowiedziałem. Na razie jest w porządku – trącił go łokciem i podał papierosa. Gabe wykrzywił się i machnął na niego ręką. Balthazar zaśmiał się i bez gaszenia wyrzucił niedopalonego peta na bok.  
\- U ciebie jest do bani, u mnie jest do bani. Jak zaczniemy się tym stresować za bardzo to nie wyjdziemy na tym za dobrze. Jeszcze o tym pogadamy, ale na razie, czekaj.. ciii… - podniósł nagle palec do góry i nadstawił uszy. Gabriel zdezorientowany zmarszczył brwi i też zastygł bez ruchu nasłuchując. Ostry pisk opon i strzały. Chłopcy popatrzyli po siebie zdziwieni, zerwali się na nogi. Odgłosy dobiegały z drugiej strony, od frontu stacji. Gabriel już szedł w tamtym kierunku, wychylił głowę zza rogu, kiedy Balthazar złapał go za kołnierz i pociągnął do tyłu.  
\- Zwariowałeś!? – syknął. Sekundę później znów wystrzały, krzyki, trzaśnięcie drzwiami do samochodu, dźwięk warkotu silnika. – Spieprzamy, Gabe – szepnął i obydwoje biegiem rzucili się przez miniaturowe złomowisko, jak najdalej od stacji. I w tym też momencie nastąpił wybuch.  
Zadzwoniło im przez chwilę w uszach, zdezorientowani i przestraszeni obejrzeli się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć jak z miejsca pod ścianą stacji gdzie siedzieli ucieka dym po wybuchu. W ścianie była dziura. Gabriel złapał Balthazara za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Parę sekund później, kiedy byli już o wiele dalej, huknęło ponownie! O wiele głośniej i mocniej niż poprzednio, jakby wybuchł zbiornik z gazem, mogli przysiąc, że słyszeli szum ognia, ale nie obejrzeli się za siebie, a uciekali jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

  
Piętnaście minut później stali przy głównej drodze. Dyszeli i patrzyli na siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc co się właśnie stało.  
\- Stary… czy ktoś właśnie… - głęboki wdech i wydech. – Czy ktoś właśnie napadł na starą stację benzynową?... – spytał Balthazar oglądając się za siebie, ale przydrożne drzewa i krzaki zasłaniały widok. Stąd widzieli tylko wznoszące się w niebo kolumny dymu. Z oddali za to słyszeli syreny policyjne.  
\- Balthy, ja tam chyba Lucyfera widziałem… – powiedział Gabe chwytając się za serce próbując złapać oddech.  
\- Co ty gadasz, co ty pierdzielisz, Gabe…  
\- Serio, jak Boga kocham, jak zerknąłem zza rogu, jego blond włosy, serio.  
\- Wydawało ci się, szok czy inna cholera.  
Gabe przytaknął niezdecydowany. Przez chwilę stali bez sensu, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić.  
\- Ja wiem, że miasto obok to tak średnio bezpieczna okolica, niby te wszystkie gangi i w ogóle, ale woah, bracie… - powiedział Balthazar i wymienili spojrzenia. - …żeby takie rzeczy się tu działy? To bezsensu – stęknął nie wiadomo do czego się odnosząc.  
\- Może… może wrócimy do szkoły? – spytał Gabriel szurając czubkiem buta w ziemi pobocza na którym stali.  
\- Serio chcesz wracać do szkoły?  
\- Zdążylibyśmy na ostatnią lekcję – powiedział zerkając na zegarek w telefonie.  
\- Do szkoły. Chcesz wracać do szkoły? – spytał o to samo Balthazar. Gabriel wzruszył krótko ramionami.  
– A co chciałbyś robić innego.  
\- No nie wiem… odstresować się po tym cholernie dziwnym wydarzeniu? – zaproponował Balthazar wskazując za siebie kciukiem na kierunek stacji. – W ogóle, Gabe – powiedział obejmując go ramieniem. – Nie możemy o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Zapominamy o tej sprawie, dobra?  
\- Co? Dlaczego? – spytał, choć był zdecydowanie na tak, jeśli chodzi o ten plan. I tak komu niby miał by o tym opowiadać?  
\- Nie wiem, stary. A jeśli to jakieś porachunki gangów, a jak policja będzie chciała nas przesłuchiwać, kurna, nie wiem. Siedzimy cicho, tak? – upewnił się, a Gabriel kiwnął głową.

  
Wrócili do szkoły, ale nie poszli na lekcje. Pokręcili się trochę po boisku, na przerwie odwiedzili Casa i Deana, ale na krótko, bo śpieszyli się na trening. A właściwie to Dean śpieszył się na trening, a Castiel mu towarzyszył z trybunów. Wychodząc, na prośbę Deana, zabrali ze sobą Sama, który skończył dziś wcześniej lekcje i swoją furą Balthazar odwiózł Winchestera i Gabriela do domów.  
Gabriel całe popołudnie spędził w swoim pokoju. Zszedł dopiero wieczorem, kiedy Michael wrócił do domu. Przez całą kolację niedyskretnie wpatrywał się w Lucyfera. Michael obserwował ich w milczeniu. Raphael czytając książkę przez talerzem nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Chuck był średnio duchem obecny jako że od pięciu minut spał z odchyloną do tyłu głową, ledwo ruszywszy jedzenie.  
\- Hej, dzieciaku, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Lucyfer podnosząc brew do góry, kończąc dojadać kanapkę.  
\- Hmmm…  
\- Serio pytam, młody, mam coś na twarzy?– spytał i dłonią zaczął badać czy jakaś resztka kolacji mu się do ust nie przykleiły.  
\- Hm, nie. Tak tylko… Luci, gdzie dziś byłeś… tak około powiedzmy godziny trzynastej?  
\- Trzynastej, pomyślmy – zastanowił się wstając od stołu i odnosząc swoje naczynia do zlewu. – U Metatrona, a co?  
\- Uhmm, nic. Tak tylko pytam. U wujka Metatrona, dobrze, okey.  
\- Łaaał, w ogóle nie podejrzane pytanie Gabriel, w ogóle – rzuciła również wstając od stołu Raph, na co Gabriel bez przekonania trącił widelcem to co miał na talerzu. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym co widział. Musiało, musiało mu się przewidzieć to co widział na stacji, prawda? Zresztą, spyta dla pewności wuja Metatrona, Luci nie mógł być przecież w dwóch miejscach na raz.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Jak tam dziś w szkole? – spytał Michael, kiedy został sam z Gabrielem. Nie licząc oczywiście pochrapującego cichutko Chucka.  
\- Ehehee, nie no, jest w porzo. Poza tym, że u Balthazara coś krzywo ostatnio, a wy ciągle mnie denerwujecie z Lucyferem, to może być – burknął, bardzo starając się, żeby nic nadto mu się z ust nie wyrwało, tak jak obiecał Balthazarowi. – Właściwie, to… pójdę dziś na noc do Balthiego, dobra? – spytał, a kiedy Michael kiwnął głową, wstał od stołu nie sprzątając po sobie i już wyciągnął telefon, żeby dać przyjacielowi znak, że do niego idzie. Nocował tam na tyle często, że nie było z tym żadnych problemów.

Michael został sam w kuchni. Prawie sam. Trącił ojca w łokieć i westchnął do siebie cicho, kiedy ten przebudził się i zaczął wreszcie jeść, kiedy wszyscy inni już dawno skończyli. Siedział z nim do końca, podpierając twarz na dłoni, dopijając herbatę, patrząc się w zamyśleniu przed siebie. Przy wyjściu kazał jeszcze Gabrielowi zadzwonić do niego jak dojdzie do Balthazara. Gabe kiwnął głową i wyszedł w przyjemny chłód wieczora, na pustą, oświetloną lampami ulicę osiedla. Zamierzał ten weekend spędzić u Balthazara, najlepiej jak najmniej myśląc o swojej rodzinie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, wciąż nic nie ma tu sensu, jestem tego świadoma.


	5. Tajemnicza praca i co to dla Lucyfera oznacza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucyfer wraca do domu. I siada do papierów. Uuuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy wreszcie zbierasz się na odwagę żeby popatrzeć na najgorszą rzecz jaką udało ci się opublikować w internecie... Skończę to. Zamknijmy już ten straszny rozdział mojej fascynacji tego rodzaju au w kontekście supernatural.

Lucyfer obudził się z koszmarnym bólem wszystkiego. Twarz niczym spieczony kartofel, ręce i nogi odrętwiałe, zupełnie jakby nie jego, a do tego poobijane nerki i ściśnięty żołądek, które sugerowały, że dzisiejsza noc nie należała do najlepszych. Właściwie to cały tydzień był marny, a nowy nie zapowiadał się ani lepiej.  
                Powoli podniósł się pomagając sobie ścianą i rozejrzał dookoła. Gdzie to on w ogóle był?... A tak, to tyły klubu „The Cage”. Tylko co on tu, u licha, w ogóle robi? Hmm…, och, racja, pracuje tu. Czy w takim razie nie powinien być wewnątrz klubu, a nie przy tylnym wyjściu, które prowadziło do wąskiej uliczki i służyło właściwie tylko i wyłącznie do wyrzucania śmieci i niechcianych natrętów, którzy sprawiali problemy wewnątrz? Przez czerwoną mgłę bólu i zapomnienia coś zaczynało mu świtać. Wziął dziś (wczoraj?...) dzienną zmianę, żeby na wieczór wrócić do domu. Taki był przynajmniej plan. Wyszedł tylnym wyjściem, bo tą drogą miał szybciej na stację metra, ale przy drzwiach spotkała go niemiła niespodzianka. Z paskudnymi uśmieszkami i błyszczącymi kastetami czekali na niego goście od Crowleya. Zanim zdążył zawrócić i zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi dopadli go i urządzili niezłe manto. Kiedy zemdlał po raz drugi, zostawili go w śmierdzącej kałuży koło kubłów na śmieci. Ocknął się dopiero o poranku, wymiotując i sycząc z bólu przy każdym ruchu.  
\- Ugh… - wymamrotał łapiąc się za głowę. Wciąż miał gwiazdki przed oczami. Szczęknęły za nim drzwi, ale nie miał siły ani ochoty sprawdzać kto wychodził.  
\- Lucyfer?– usłyszał specyficzny i nie dający się pomylić z nikim innym głos Meg Masters. – Niezbyt przyjemne miejsce na nocowanie – stwierdziła pozbawionym współczucia, trochę rozbawionym głosem i pomogła mu wstać.  
\- Pokaż no tu tę swoją buźkę – złapała go za podbródek i obejrzała spuchniętą twarz z podbitym okiem i złamanym nosem. Gwizdnęła cicho i pokręciła głową.  
\- Niech zgadnę, chłopcy Crowleya z bolesną wiadomością? – spytała, a kiedy potwierdził skinięciem głowy, zazgrzytała zębami. Była zła, ale nie z powodu, że zrobili coś Lucyferowi. Po prostu nienawidziła tego przeklętego drania Crowleya.  
\- Zróbmy porządek z twoją gębusią, co? Szef pewnie przeniesie cię na jakiś czas na dzienną zmianę z tak urządzoną twarzyczką – powiedziała, co akuratnie było na jej korzyść, bo chętnie zajmie miejsce Lucyfera za ladą na nocnej zmianie, bo płaca była o niebo lepsza. Nie wspominając już nawet o napiwkach.  
Niechętnie powlókł się za Meg z powrotem do klubu.

\---

Tak jak się spodziewał, jego powrót do domu nie zachwycił Michaela. Wychodził z domu na parę dni – źle. Wracał – jeszcze gorzej. Gdyby tylko Mike wiedział...

                Michael kończył z Raphael sprzątać po śniadaniu, kiedy klamka ze zgrzytem przekręciła się w drzwiach. Wychylił się więc z kuchni, a brwi wzniósł wysoko z zaskoczenia, kiedy nie kto inny jak jego młodszy brat, Lucyfer, wszedł do domu w podartych, brudnych, zakrwawionych ubraniach. Był przesiąknięty zapachem dymu papierosowego i dziwnym odorem ściekowym. Michael zostawił wszystko i spięty ruszył w jego kierunku.  
\- Cześć Mike – rzucił swobodnie Lucyfer zdejmując zabłocone buty.  
\- Lucyfer! Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał, a raczej z trudem wycedził przez zęby. Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, próbując nie wybuchnąć krzykiem. Wyraźnie powstrzymywał się również od wygłoszenia hasła w stylu „Jak śmiesz pokazywać się w takim stanie w domu swojego ojca?”, pod którym tkwiło o wiele więcej wymówek, w tym słynne „nie mieszkasz tu sam”, pełne wyrzutu „to, że też zarabiasz na ten dom nie oznacza, że możesz wyczyniać co ci się podoba!” oraz łamiące serce „bracie, co ci się znów stało?”, które w ustach Michaela zawsze brzmiało niewypowiedzianie smutno i wprawiało Lucyfera w coś w rodzaju zakłopotania i poczucia winy. Wszystko wskazywała na to, że nie było to pierwsze podobne wejście Lucyfera do domu.

                Michael ostrożnie zbadał jego napuchniętą wargę i podbite oko. Choć rany wyglądały na świeże, ktoś już zdążył je przemyć i potraktować zimnym okładem.  
\- Ałć! Ostrożnie, nos też złamany – rzucił Lucyfer odpychając dłonie brata i starając się minąć go w przejściu, ale ten złapał go mocno za ramię i pchnął do salonu. Lucyfer parsknął śmiechem, bo przypuszczał, że tak właśnie zostanie przywitany. Milszym akcentem była za to Raphael.  
\- Luci? – Wystawiła głowę z kuchni i wydusiła ciche „o nie” mając na myśli jednocześnie stan brata jak i dający się już wyczuć w powietrzu konflikt starszego rodzeństwa.  
– Wszystko w porządku? O Boże, Luci, wyglądasz koszmarnie! – Dopadła do niego, ale Michael złapał ją za kołnierz i odwrócił w miejscu, kręcąc głową.  
\- Idź do siebie.  
\- Żartujesz?! – obruszyła się zaskoczona, ale spojrzenie Michaela i te jego specyficznie, choć niemal niedostrzegalnie zmarszczone brwiami, zamilkła, niepewnie zerkając na Lucyfera. Ten uspokajająco machnął ręką, sugerując, że da sobie radę. Nie zabrała nawet swoich książek z kuchni, tylko fuknęła coś do Michael i zniknęła na schodach.  
Odwrócił się do brata.  
\- Wytłumaczysz się z tego? – spytał zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym musiał zdawać ci sprawozdania z mojego życia prywatnego – parsknął w odpowiedzi Lucyfer.  
\- No tak, oczywiście. Wpadasz tu okazjonalnie, niekiedy czasem w normalnym stanie, i myślisz, że wszystko w porządku? Że ja będę udawał, że wszystko w porządku? Nie jest w porządku, Lucyfer, nie mogę patrzeć co się z tobą dzieje.  
\- To się nie patrz! Nikt ci nie każe nam matkować. Zresztą, Mike, ogarnij się. To już nie podstawówka, żebyś musiał mi kapiący nos wycierać różową chusteczką.  
Wargi Michaela zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Zanim odezwał się ponownie, przymknął oczy i powoli rozmasował grzbiet nosa.  
\- Jechałeś przez całe miasto w takim stanie?  
\- Nie, Meg mnie podwiozła.  
\- Me--?! To teraz wie gdzie mieszkamy, świetnie! Podzielisz się może za mną jeszcze jakąś ciekawą informacją?! Powiesz przynajmniej co się stało? – spytał ściszając głos, mając nadzieję, że ojciec nic nie słyszał. Raphael na pewno miała otwarte drzwi pokoju i intensywnie nastawiała swoje ucho w stronę salonu.  
Lucyfer westchnął i usiadł na oparciu sofy, przez chwilę bawiąc się swoimi dłońmi w zamyśleniu. Ewidentnie ciążyło mu coś na duszy i przez chwilę nawet wydawało się, że był gotów podzielić się tym z Michaelem. Jednak ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem jego twarz na powrót ze strapionej zmieniła się w maskę niezadowolenia.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby spodobała ci się ta historia – mruknął odwracając wzrok. –To tylko paru kolesi, którzy urządzili sobie bijatykę przed klubem, w którą miałem nieszczęście przez przypadek wpaść.  
\- Przez „kolesi” masz na myśli ten gang, który z jakiegoś powodu drze koty z „The Cage”? O co w tym wszystkim w ogóle chodzi? Dlaczego nie rzucisz tej roboty, masz tyle innych możliwości. Już modeling był lepszy. Wracałeś do domu co najwyżej z makijażem i zestawem dziwnej bielizny a nie podbitym okiem…  
\- Wiesz, że jestem cennym nabytkiem dla każdego klubu? „The Cage” płaci mi ekstra, kiedy stoję za barem na nocnej zmianie. Okazuje się, że moja wcześniejsza kariera modela dobrze wpływa na przepływ klienteli płci żeńskiej, niekiedy czasem i męskiej również – puścił oczko do Micheala i zaśmiał się, kiedy ten wywrócił oczyma. – Ale tak, to rzeczywiście ci… pfff frajerzy, żaden to tam gang, ale jak tam chcesz – dodał, delikatnie dotykając nosa i świeżych strupów przy wardze.  
\- I co dalej?  
\- I co dalej? Nic. Widzisz? Tym razem to nie była moja wina, wręcz hej!, ja tu jestem ofiarą – rzucił obronnym tonem. – A teraz wybacz, mój ukochany, najśliczniejszy, nadgorliwy, jedyny starszy braciszku, ale chciałbym się doprowadzić do porządku, umyć i choć trochę pozbyć się tego smrodu papierosów i cygar, Chryste, palą w klubie na potęgę – mówiąc to minął Michaela i poszedł w stronę swojego pokoju, który był w głębi domu, zostawiając brata samego w salonie.

                „The Cage” była prawdziwą perłą nielegalnych interesów. Prosperowała dobrze jako nocny klub - na tyle dobrze żeby nie wypaść z interesu, ale jednocześnie nie na tyle żeby przyciągać nadmiar niechcianych klientów. Właściciel preferował bardziej sprecyzowaną klientelę, a oni z kolei wiedzieli, że to doskonałe miejsce jeśli chce się po cichu załatwić nielegalne sprawy w jeszcze głębiej położonych salach podziemia „The Cage”. Udział Lucyfera w tym wszystkim był oczywiście tajemnicą i on sam chciał aby tak pozostało, z wielu bardziej i mniej oczywistych względów. Michael nie musiał wiedzieć jak Lucyferowi udało się dostać dodatkową, średnio legalną fuchę w biznesie narkotykowym i wojnie pomiędzy „The Cage” i od lat coraz bardziej to rozrastającym się biznesem Crowleya.  
                Lokalizacja była więcej jak perfekcyjna dla klubu, co nie było równoznaczne z łatwym dojazdem, zwłaszcza dl Lucyfera. Oficjalnie mieszkał z rodziną w małym miasteczku obok, powrót do domu po nocnej zmianie bywał niekiedy po prostu nieopłacalny. Nie miał zresztą samochodu – jedynym pojazdem czterokołowym rodziny był stary rzęch ojca, którego używał Michael, więc najczęściej jechał najpierw autobusem, później metrem przez miasto. Czasem brał służbowy samochód, czasem zostawał na dłużej w mieście, czasem spał u wuja Matetrona. Różnie to bywało.

                Zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Usiadł przy biurku. Z zamkniętej szuflady biurka wyciągnął papiery. Dużo papierów, i ułożył je koło siebie, aż przykryły całą powierzchnię. Kończył jedną pracę i zaczynał kolejną, obydwie niestety łączyły się.  
Cholera, zapomniał kawy. Nie chciał wracać do kuchni. Kofeina w kapsułkach musiała wystarczyć. Do roboty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huf-puf :")


End file.
